Half Of Your Heart
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena is a Luthor. Love rarely enters her mind but then she met Kara Danvers. Now everything's changed. Just how will Lena cope with these newfound feelings and will she get up the courage to confess them?
1. Chapter 1

**HALF OF YOUR HEART**

 **Author's Note- OK guys, another Kara/Lena fic. This is different from my last one.**

 **Hope you all like!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **ONE:**

 **JUST TIRED**

Lena watched as Kara tipped the rest of the wine from the glass and into her mouth.

She wasn't drunk but that was never Lena's intention. To be honest, she didn't know what her intentions were.

They were friends. A Luthor had a friend that wasn't evil, that was strange to start with. The fact that it was Kara Danvers, the sweetest, kindest person in National City just made things that much more complicated where Lena was concerned.

"So, you said your day was pretty busy?" Lena asked as Kara set the glass back down on the table, nodding in agreement, the wine still in her mouth.

She finally swallowed it.

"Yeah, I had to do a few interviews about this new problem that's come up regarding Cadmus."

National City had been hit with yet another terrorist attack, this one also from Cadmus, spear headed by Lena's mother.

Lena nodded as she looked at her glass which was still half full.

"They are a determined organization." She muttered distastefully.

Kara nodded and looked at Lena, sensing that something was wrong with the Luthor woman.

"And how about you? Are you OK?"

Lena blinked, as if realizing she'd let her guard slip.

"Oh...yeah-yeah I'm fine!" She said brightly.

Kara raised her eyebrows at her.

"I don't believe you."

Lena kept up the pretense. She always told Kara when something was bothering her but this? She couldn't. There was just too much to lose.

"Honestly, Kara, I'm fine. Just tired, I suppose."

Kara stared at her for a long time, looking into Lena's sea green eyes. Lena held her gaze. She knew that Kara was trying to read her and she she knew that if she looked away, it meant she was guilty of something, so she didn't look away. She looked straight back into bright blue eyes, hoping that Kara would buy the whole tired act and drop it.

Finally, Kara looked down.

"OK fine. I believe you."

Lena smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kara asked as Lena swallowed and put the glass down, her hand still touching the base.

"Meeting with my accountant. Meeting with a potential business partner and then lunch with some of the staff."

Kara chuckled as Lena looked down into the rich, red liquid, her mind somewhere else, as was always the case lately.

Kara's chuckle made Lena look up, a slight, unsure smile on her face.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, chuckling a little herself.

"You sound like you're not looking forward to it."

Lena shrugged.

"Maybe I'm not." She muttered, her eyes downcast.

Kara reached across, patting Lena's hand comfortingly.

"Hey, you're a Luthor, you can handle all this."

Lena looked down at Kara's hand on top of her own and then up into kind blue eyes and that warm smile that made her feel like everything was going to be OK when it all seemed hopeless.

Lena smiled back and then as if she'd suddenly forgotten something, she stood, pulling her hand away and grabbing her bag.

"Sorry, I've just remembered...I left something at the office, and I should really be going now anyway. Thank you though, for the drink."

Kara frowned a little, glancing at the clock. It was only 8:30.

"Your welcome. Uh, Lena?"

Lena pulled her coat on and flipped her long hair from the collar of the coat as she glanced at Kara.

"Are you sure everything's OK with you?"

Lena nodded.

"Yes of course it is. I just have to go to the office. That's all. And as I said, I'm tired."

Kara nodded.

"OK...You'll call me tomorrow? Let me know how everything went?"

Lena nodded.

Kara then stood and pulled Lena into a hug and the Luthor stood rigid in the blonde's arms until she realized that if she didn't relax, Kara would think it was strange.

So Lena forced herself to relax and let her arms circle Kara.

Lena found that she really was relaxed and when Kara pulled back, Lena thought it was too soon. She could've stood there a little longer but instead, she forced a smile and pulled back.

"Goodnight, Kara."

"Night, Lena."

Lena left Kara's building and stood on the side walk for a while, getting herself together. She looked back up at the building and a bittersweet smile crossed her face as her heart told her what she already knew.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be slightly longer. Please review, let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **SHE?!**

 _Kara was holding Lena's hand as they walked through a field of pink and yellow flowers and smiled at each other as the clouds cleared and the blue sky appeared, the sun shining down on them._

 _Everything felt right in that moment. Neither said one word to the other but it was perfect just the way it was._

 _Kara opened her mouth to speak to Lena and the Luthor waited with baited breath, impatiently wanting to hear what the blonde was about to say to her._

 _'I love you'. 'This is amazing'. It's everything I've ever wanted but have been too scared to tell you.' Any one of those would do for Lena and she blinked as Kara gave her the prettiest smile ever._

 _"Lena"..._

"Lena? Lena?!"

Lena blinked as she suddenly snapped back to reality.

She was in a meeting.

Nine different faces were staring at her expectantly. Her assistant, Jess was staring at her as well, a confused frown on her face.

"Miss Luthor, is everything alright?"

Lena stared at the man to her right who had spoken, wondering what they had been talking about.

My God had she been day dreaming?! Right here? In the board room?

Lena swallowed and sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, you were saying?"

The man, she couldn't remember his name, repeated what he'd said before she started day dreaming.

"I was saying that the company can double, maybe even triple, it's profit margin if we cut a few employees loose. They'll understand. This is the way all companies work."

Lena's eyebrows drew together and her eyes darkened.

"My company doesn't." She snapped.

"Miss Luthor, with all due respect, Lex would have been able to make the hard choices. You need to be able to do the same."

Lena shook her head as she sat back.

"No. I won't be like Lex. A genius he was sure, but fair? No. He wasn't, and I have to set an example to National City. I have to show them that not all Luthors are the same. If I 'cut a few loose' as you say, I'll be another evil Luthor with no compassion. So no, I will not be letting anyone go."

The man's brow creased and he sighed.

"I just think that as a company that is very successful-"

"I think the meeting is over now, don't you?" Lena interjected, her patience wearing thin.

She then looked at Jess.

"Jess, show these people out, will you?"

Jess nodded nervously as Lena stood, gave them all a tight smile, thanked them for coming and left the board room.

Back in her office, Lena lent back against the door as she shut it behind her and let out a breath.

So the meeting had gone terribly. She'd started day dreaming about Kara and now her finance department was suggesting that she should consider firing some of her employees. Well that just wasn't happening, they could do what they liked, Lena Luthor didn't fire people unless she had a very good reason to and the company was still making a considerable amount of money without firing anyone anyway.

Taking her hair down from it's tight bun, Lena ran her hand through it and walked slowly over to her desk, kicking her heels off as she did.

She sat down heavily in her chair and rested her head back.

Her phone buzzed and Lena shut her eyes tightly. It was probably the finance department calling her to schedule another meeting.

Lena opened one eye slowly and looked down at her phone seeing Kara Danvers' name lighting up her screen.

A smile touched Lena's dark pink lips and she picked it up, answering it.

"Hello. I didn't think you would be calling me at work." Lena said as she relaxed into her chair.

"Well you seemed really stressed last night and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kara replied.

"I'm better now." Lena replied in a sultry voice without thinking.

Kara paused. Lena's eyes widened.

"I-I mean now that the meetings' over. I feel better...now that...the meetings is...over." She explained awkwardly and with so many pauses, she knew she must sound like a robot right now.

"OK...well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to CatCo tonight? We're having this anniversary party for the company and I know everyone would be thrilled to see Lena Luthor there." Kara told her.

Lena nodded and the smile came back onto her face.

"Of course. I'd love to come."

"That's great. I'm going home to get changed and then I'll be back here at say...7:30? Is it alright if I meet you at CatCo?"

"Of course it is. But I can get my driver to pick you up and we can both go there together, what do you think?"

There was a slight pause. It didn't mean that there was anything to worry about. It just meant that Kara was thinking. Of course Lena didn't know that it would be quicker for Kara to fly home and then back again. They may be friends but they were new friends and Lena didn't know about Kara's double life.

"Yeah, OK. That would be great, thank you."

"It's no trouble. So I'll pick you up about 7? Or is that too early?"

"No-no that's perfect. I'll see you at 7 then."

Lena smiled.

"See you at 7."

Kara hung up and Lena put her phone down, stretching like a contented cat.

A party at CatCo.

Lena then got up, going to her walk in closet and trying to pick out the perfect dress.

She imagined Kara would wear something pretty but modest.

Lena liked to flaunt what she had and why shouldn't she?

She finally decided on a figure hugging black dress with a lace up back and a lace panel at the front that hinted but didn't reveal too much.

She then went over to her shoe rack and picked out some high heeled, black strappy shoes with a chrome heel.

Make up and hair next.

Jess knocked on the door as Lena pulled on a shoe and hopped over to the door, opening it.

"Oh, Jess! Good, I'm glad you're here, you can help me." Lena exclaimed as she pulled her assistant into her office and over to the walk in closet.

Jess looked at Lena's dress and shoes as Lena put the other one on.

"What do you think?" She asked.

The assistant noticed the nervousness in her employer's voice.

"Is it to impress someone?" Jess asked, her eyebrow raising slightly and a smirk tugging at her mouth.

Lena gave her a little pout.

"Maybe." She muttered before ducking behind a screen to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Well you must really like him to get all dressed up like this."

"Uh yeah, him. So anyway. Make up. I need your opinion." Lena said evasively.

Lena came back with two different shades of lipstick.

"Fairy pink or seductive red?"

Jess examined them and then looked at Lena.

"The red. You're not a fairy type of person."

Lena frowned slightly. She didn't know if it was a compliment or not. Fairies were fragile creatures and she was a strong business woman. She let it go anyway and took her assistant's advice.

"Thanks."

Jess nodded and smiled at Lena.

"OK, so I'm going to put the make up on and do my hair and then you tell me what you think, OK?"

"What about your calls and the people you've arranged to see?" Jess asked hesitantly.

Lena raised her eyebrows, her green eyes seeming even bigger.

"I think this is a little more important, don't you?"

Jess nodded and waited patiently as Lena went to do her hair and make up.

When she came back, Jess's mouth dropped open.

"What do you think?" Lena asked shyly.

"OK, now don't take this the wrong way because I'm not gay, but you look amazing! I mean...wow!"

Lena chuckled and looked down shyly.

She really did look amazing. Her dark hair was down and wavy, swept over one shoulder, her make up was dark and smoky and she just looked like everyone's fantasy girl.

Jess gave her an appreciative smile.

"Whoever they are, they must be really special."

Lena thought of Kara and smiled warmly.

"She really is..." She said distractedly.

Jess's eyes widened as she realized what Lena had just said.

 **" _She?!"_**

* * *

Lena chased Jess through her office. Well... she tried. Her high heels were proving to be a bit of a problem.

"Jess, it's not what you think! I-she-we-it-nothing's happened! It's all false hope on my part!"

The bewildered assistant stopped, much to Lena's relief-she didn't know how much longer she could walk in these heels-and turned around.

"I am not judging you-"

"Yes you are!" Lena said indignantly.

"No, I'm not, and I'm sorry I ran away like that, it's just... I didn't think you were...like that."

Lena shrugged.

"Neither did I but then one day, that was it. She just...she-I don't know what she did but things have changed and..." Lena sighed, not finishing the sentence.

Jess frowned slightly.

"And what?" She pushed gently.

Lena shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know what to do...I've felt anything like this before and for the first time in my life...I'm not sure of myself."

Jess sighed, feeling sympathy for her boss who was kind of becoming a friend to her.

Lena sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Jess sat next to her.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

Lena lifted her head, steepling her fingers together and tapping them against her lips.

"I guess...I'll just carry on like I am and hope these feelings go away."

Jess looked skeptical.

"And what if they don't?"

Lena glanced at Jess and shrugged again.

"Then I guess I'm screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **PARTY AT CATCO**

 **Author's Note- An anniversary party at CatCo with Lena, Kara and Alex. What could go wrong?**

* * *

The car pulled up outside Kara's apartment and Lena waited patiently. She was nervous. More nervous than she could ever remember being.

Finally, the door opened and Kara smiled in at her. She then took in Lena's appearance.

"Lena, you look...wow."

Lena blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. So do you."

Kara slid in beside her, her hand gently brushing against Lena's that was resting on the seat between them.

"Are you hoping to impress someone?" Kara asked with a little grin.

That same blush crept into Lena's cheeks again and she swallowed.

"Maybe." She said in that same flirty tone Kara had used.

Kara chuckled and then looked out of the window as the car drove towards the CatCo building.

"I think this is going to be fun tonight." Kara said brightly.

"Yeah...me too."

Lena sighed inwardly. Why was she so nervous? She could do this. She was a Luthor for crying out loud! These feelings would go away, Luthors didn't believe in love and sentiment, not really.

Lena forced herself to relax and focus on being a strong business woman rather than a woman with a silly little crush. She wouldn't be able to make it through the night if all she did was focus on that.

"So the meeting didn't go so well?" Kara asked.

"No. They want me to fire some people in order to boost my profit margin."

"That's terrible!"

Lena gave her a small knowing smile.

"I know, and that is precisely why it's not happening."

Kara smiled.

"Good. I'm pleased that you think of your employees."

Lena nodded.

"Without them, I wouldn't have a company." Lena told her seriously.

Kara nodded, that smile staying on her face.

"You are definitely not like your brother."

Lena smirked.

"No...I'm really not."

The car stopped outside the CatCo building and Kara let out a breath.

"Ok, here we go. I expect the cameras to be flashing like mad when we go out there."

Lena frowned slightly.

"Because I'm a Luthor?"

"Because you look like that." Kara said, smiling at her.

Lena felt herself become nervous again but pushed it aside. It was a friendly compliment, nothing more.

 _Come on, Lena, you're better than this!_

Kara opened the car door and stepped out, Lena followed after her and as Kara had predicted, all cameras started flashing at Lena.

Lena smiled as she walked beside Kara, stopping to pose for pictures now and again. This would be all over the news. CatCo was a famous magazine in National City and Cat, the owner, would want nothing less than full coverage.

Once they were inside, Lena looked around at all the people in the room.

Someone came over to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Kara! I didn't know if you were coming or not."

Kara hugged the other woman back and Lena eyed her curiously.

"Of course I would come! I think I'd get fired if I didn't." Kara added, lowering her voice.

The woman then looked at Lena and Kara turned around, introducing them.

"Oh sorry, Lena this is my sister, Alex. Alex, I'm sure you know who this is."

Alex extended her hand towards Lena.

"Lena Luthor. I've heard a lot about you."

Lena shook her hand gently.

"All good I hope."

Alex smiled and nodded.

"All good. But Kara didn't tell me just how amazing you look in person."

Lena's eyes widened slightly. Kara's sister was...forward.

Kara looked a little uneasy and then gave her sister a warm smile.

"Lena and I are going to get a drink and we will catch up with you later." Kara said, giving Alex a look that only the other Danver's sister could decipher.

Alex nodded and stepped back.

"Sorry about that-Alex, I mean. She's...well, she likes girls."

Lena nodded.

"I can tell."

Kara stared at her.

"You can?"

Lena nodded.

"Well the compliment helped a little but yeah, there's something there."

They both took a stool each at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Is it always that easy? To figure someone out like that?" Kara asked her.

Lena glanced at Kara, thinking about how puzzling she seemed to be.

"Not always."

"Alex only came out recently." Kara told her.

Lena nodded along as their drinks were served.

"That's brave of her."

Kara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I really had no idea! She dated someone for a while, I thought it was the real thing, then she meets this woman and...boom! everything changes. I'm happy for her though." Kara added with a kind smile.

Lena licked her lips nervously.

"Did it bother you? To find out that she was gay?"

Kara shook her head as she took a sip of her drink through her straw and swallowed.

"No. I just want Alex to be happy and the fact that she can be now, it makes me feel better knowing she's who she is and not someone she's been pretending to be."

Lena smiled.

If only it could be that easy. If only Lena could be honest and tell Kara how she felt, what she knew in her heart to be true.

Well, now as good a time as never.

Lena took a breath and touched Kara's hand.

"Kara, I-"

"Kara! There you are!"

Kara blinked as she turned on her stool.

"Mon-Mike!" She amended quickly, remembering the other name they'd given him so he could fit in more.

"I didn't think you were coming." Kara said, her tone holding a warning.

He grinned at her.

"Well I just couldn't pass up the chance to see you in an environment that makes you uncomfortable."

"She's not uncomfortable." Lena cut in quickly.

Mon-El, now known as Mike, glanced around Kara to Lena.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. Your name is-"

Kara stood in front of Lena.

"She's a friend, and we were just having a private chat but I think it's time for you to go home now, don't you?"

Mon-El smirked at her.

"Nope. I think I'm gonna stay for a while."

Kara's eyes hardened at him.

"Did you come on your own?"

"Yep." He said proudly.

Kara rolled her eyes at him and then turned around to look at Lena.

"Lena, I have to make sure Mike here gets home safely. Will you wait for me? I shouldn't be long."

Lena forced a smile onto her face and nodded.

"Sure. Take my car, tell my driver where you want to go and he'll take you."

Kara grabbed Mon-El's arm.

"Thanks. See you soon."

Lena nodded and watched as Kara went off with the cute looking guy.

She waited until Kara was out of sight before she turned back to the bar and let her shoulders slump.

Blown out for a guy, she should've seen this coming.

Lena took a gulp of her drink, liking the way it burnt her throat, making her wake up a little, reminding her she was still here even when she felt invisible.

"Did Kara dump you?"

Lena looked up to see Alex standing next to her.

"What? Uh, no, no she didn't. She just took someone called 'Mike', home." But it sounded strange even to Lena's ears.

"Oh, him. Yeah, Kara is kind of his babysitter." She chuckled.

Lena frowned in confusion.

"His babysitter?"

"Yeah, he's always getting into trouble and Kara's trying to save her job by making him behave himself."

Lena's frown deepend.

"Is he not capable of looking after himself?"

"Not really, no." Alex replied.

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Men."

Alex nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, who needs em, right?"

Lena nodded and Alex clinked the glass she had in her hand with Lena's.

"So what about you? How's your love life?" Alex asked, the drink making her a little more forward than she normally would be. Alex was normally respectful but drink did things to people. It changed them.

Lena blinked.

She felt like she was walking into a trap but then she realized that Alex didn't know anything about her, so she was safe.

"No, there's no one." Lena answered, sadness tinging her voice.

Alex shrugged.

"Anyone here you like the look of?"

Lena looked at her to make sure she wasn't being suggestive. She wasn't, she was just asking in general.

Lena shook her head.

"No. No one."

Alex spun around on her stool to look at the people standing around chatting and drinking.

"Take a look."

Lena sighed and turned around, looking at the people.

"No one here catches your eye?"

Lena pretended to look while her mind focused on the one person that did.

"No...no one." She repeated.

Alex looked herself.

"I have a girlfriend so I can't say but you, you could easily find someone here."

Lena smirked.

"Maybe."

"No, I mean it! You could have anyone here!"

Lena chuckled a little.

"Ok, the drink is definitely getting to you."

"It's not the drink, Lena. It's the truth. Name someone you like the look of in National City."

Lena shook her head.

"There's no one."

God, she sounded like a broken record.

Alex looked at her and smirked.

"I think there is someone and I think you're scared."

Lena bit the inside of her cheek.

Alex didn't know her. She had no right to assess her like this.

"I think you don't know half as much as you think you do." Lena said firmly.

Alex wasn't put off.

"I think you're hiding because you're scared that whoever you like, doesn't like you back."

Lena stood.

She'd had enough. She'd just have to tell Kara she'd gone home.

"I think I should be going now." Lena muttered as she slid past Alex.

"Oh sure, go home. Go into hiding again but you know I'm right." She called as Lena walked away.

Lena stopped and glared at Alex.

"You don't know anything, Alex."

Lena turned away again.

"I know the person your hiding yourself from is my sister."

That stopped Lena in her tracks.

How did she know? Was it obvious?

Lena kept walking after a little while, hoping that Alex would think Lena only stopped because of how ridiculous that notion was.

Then she remembered as she stepped outside, she had told Kara to take her car.

She cursed and then heard footsteps behind her.

When she turned around, she found Alex standing there, her arms folded.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **THE TALK**

* * *

Lena found herself outside the CatCo building, sitting with Alex on one of the benches.

"How long?" Alex started.

Lena frowned, confused by the question.

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked my sister?"

Lena shrugged.

"A few weeks, nearly a month. We're new friends."

Alex nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Does she know?"

Lena shook her head slowly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I was...then that 'Mike'guy came along." Lena muttered with a sigh.

Alex smiled knowingly.

"'Mike' has been taking up a lot of her time and not for romantic reasons. I told you." Alex reminded her.

Lena let out a breath and nodded.

"I remember."

Alex sat forward, elbows resting on her knees.

"It was difficult, you know, coming out. It wasn't easy, but I met someone who made me want to be brave enough to do it."

Lena listened as Alex told her all about Maggie.

How she'd turned her world upside down and how she had never been happier.

She was finally the person she had been running from and this time, Alex didn't regret a thing. She didn't need to.

Lena didn't think she needed to come out. She had feelings for Kara and was trying desperately to push them down. She was only talking about it to Alex now because the red head wouldn't take no for an answer.

In truth, Lena knew that Kara didn't feel like her and she was just waiting for those annoying feelings to go away.

"So what about you?" Alex asked, nudging Lena's knee, jolting the Luthor from her thoughts.

"What about me?"

"Well are you going to tell her?"

Lena shrugged.

"What would be the point? She doesn't see me."

"And what if she did?" Alex asked.

Lena's eyes widened incredulously.

"Do you honestly think I got all dressed up like this to go to an anniversary party? I did it for Kara and she..."

"It wasn't the reaction you were hoping for?" Alex guessed.

Lena brushed her hair back.

"I don't know..."

"You wanted her to fawn over you all night because you look this good."

Lena shrugged.

"I guess... She did say...'wow' when she got in the car but it doesn't mean anything."

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Look, Lena, I know Kara pretty well and I'm not being mean or telling you this because I want you to back off, but I have never seen her look at another woman, she has never really shown that she has any interest in them, but then neither have you..." Alex said, trailing off as she realised that not that much was known about Lena Luthor, save for her company and her evil brother, Lex.

Alex then looked at her.

"Have you?"

Lena shook her head.

"No...before Kara, there was no one. I've never felt this way about another woman. I've never even considered the possibility of becoming attracted to one!"

Alex looked mildly shocked but then her features softened into a knowing smile.

"That was until Kara came into your life."

Lena nodded and just thinking of the blonde made her smile warmly.

"But it's just temporary. She's just confused me, that's all. This will all go away soon. Luthors don't live a life based around love." Lena told her, that hard edge coming back into her voice.

Alex didn't believe a word of it but kept quiet.

"OK so the plan for tonight is?"

"I call Kara, apologize for leaving, and...go home."

Alex sat back.

"Is that what you really want to do?"

 _No. I want to meet up with Kara, go on a long walk and confess everything._ Lena thought, wishing that it could be true.

Instead she said;

"No but I think it's for the best. I might confess something I'm not ready to and ruin everything."

Alex stood and shrugged.

"Or you could make things even better. Either way, you'd know where you stand."

Lena watched as Alex went back to the party, leaving her to think on that.

Kara could have throttled Mon-El. She was meant to be at an anniversary party with Lena, just having a nice drink and relaxing, when he showed up, unsupervised.

She was making her way back to the party when she saw Lena sitting on a bench outside.

A small frown creased Kara's brow and when the car stopped, she thanked the driver and climbed out.

Just at that same time, Lena stood, looking like she was about to leave.

"Lena!" Kara called out to her.

The Luthor woman turned around, an uneasy smile on her face.

"Kara, I was just-"

"Are you leaving?" Kara cut in, hoping that Lena was alright.

"No, I just...yeah, OK I was." Lena answered, wondering why she was going to lie in the first place.

"Why? Is everything OK?"

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just...I'm a little tired and I think I should go home and read a book or something." Lena told her with a light chuckle.

"OK, Lena, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just tired."

Kara shook her head.

"I don't believe that."

Lena threw her hands up in the air.

"Believe what you want, Kara, I'm going home."

Lena turned away then, heading for her chauffeur driven car, when Kara grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around, pausing for just a second before kissing her.

It took Lena by surprise and she didn't know what to do until Kara cupped her cheek gently.

Lena relaxed and kissed her back.

When Kara pulled away, she gave Lena a nervous smile.

"Was that-was that what you wanted?"

Lena blushed.

"Something like that, yeah."

Kara's hand skimmed down Lena's arm to link their hands.

"I think we have some things to talk about, don't you?"

Lena nodded and they both went back to Lena's apartment.

They didn't talk...

* * *

Lena couldn't believe that she was chasing Kara Danvers down the stairs of her building.

"Kara!"

The blonde didn't stop, she kept running.

"Kara, we need to talk about this!"

Still nothing.

Last night had been amazing. OK so they hadn't talked but what had happened had been so much better.

Kara had fallen asleep in Lena's arms and Lena had felt complete and for once, she didn't want to deny who she was. Last night had been like her awakening but now it seemed like Kara wanted to put it all behind her. Maybe even go so far as to believe it never happened.

Lena felt a little awkward chasing after Kara in nothing but pajama shorts and a tank top. Her feet were bare and the stone steps were freezing beneath her feet.

She had only gone to get some coffee from the kitchen and when she'd come back, Kara was dressed and heading very quickly out the door.

"Kara, at least look at me!" Lena shouted, losing her patience and stopping on the stairs.

Kara stopped with her back to Lena.

Finally she turned around and fixed Lena with a hard stare.

Lena had never seen that look before and it frightened her to see it now, especially after everything that had happened between the two of them.

"Why did you run?" Lena asked, her voice shaking.

Kara licked her lips.

"Because I made a mistake. I'm not like you."

The blonde turned around, going back down the stairs again.

Lena glared at her back.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Lena spat, going after her once again.

Kara kept going.

"You can't just ignore what happened, Kara."

"You want a bet?"

"So you're just going to pretend like we didn't sleep together?"

Kara stopped and spun around.

"Would you keep your voice down?" She hissed.

"Why? Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"Yes! I am! I don't know what I was thinking last night, Lena. I don't know why we...did what we did-"

"We had sex, Kara, stop being such a child and just say it." Lena muttered folding her arms.

Kara glared at the brunette.

"Fine. We had sex, but I regret it. I wish it had never happened." Kara said but she still kept her voice low.

"You wasn't drunk, Kara. You knew what you were doing."

"You seduced me." Kara whispered harshly.

"I seduced _you_! You kissed _me_!" Lena exclaimed, not being able to believe what she was hearing.

Kara continued down the stairs. Lena followed.

"Oh what's the matter? Don't have an answer to that?"

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone." Kara muttered as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lena wished that she'd taken the elevator but she knew why she hadn't; it would've gave Lena a chance to jump in and talk to her about it more than she was now.

Kara opened the door that lead out onto the street when Lena grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside.

"I have to go to work." Kara told her through clenched teeth.

Lena ignored her, still holding onto her arm.

"Tell me you didn't feel something last night. Tell me that that kiss was a mistake."

Kara looked down at her Lena's hand on her arm and then into her eyes; the blonde felt tears burning behind her own.

"I'm sorry, Lena...I just can't do this."

Lena let go of Kara and dropped her gaze.

"Is it us or because you're scared of what this might mean for you?"

Kara shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know...but I can't-I can't be with you, Lena. I'm sorry."

Tears fell from Lena's green eyes and she wiped them away angrily.

"No. I can't let you go! I won't! Kara, I've never been like this before. The only reason anything happened last night is because it was with you! Please, Kara...don't leave me."

Kara bit her lip and Lena sighed, coming forward and resting her head against the blonde's, closing her eyes as she did.

"I know you feel something for me. All you have to do...is admit it." Lena whispered, the tears leaving stains on her face.

Kara licked her lips, tasting her own salt tinged tears.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I have to go."

Kara pulled away and Lena watched the door shut as Kara walked out of her building and her life.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note- Ok so I've had a few reviews where this ending is not to everyone's liking. As much as I like this pairing and as much as I would like it to work, I've come to accept the fact that life just isn't like that. Not everyone gets their happy ending and not everyone who you love is going to love you back but that is what makes unrequited love so special. To have that much feeling for someone even though you know they could never feel that way about you, that to me, as heart wrenching as it is, makes that type of love so great and selfless. Wanting someone to be happy, even if the person who is making them happy isn't you.**

 **Obviously I don't like upsetting people so I will be writing a new story for Kara and Lena called RISK AND REWARD. I promise it will be a lot happier but as with everything, it will have it's twists and turns. Either way I hope you all like it.**

 **Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
